


Car Troubles

by kellness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Poor Sam, Sam Winchester is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellness/pseuds/kellness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get up to some stuff in the back seat.  It's just really crappy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this all on my phone. So, yeah, Sorry. No beta, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Pretty sure I got the idea off a prompt on tumblr forever ago.

Sam starts up the impala as fast as he can. He never gets to drive Deans baby and wishes he could slow down and enjoy it, but he just witnessed his brother being thrown through a wall and needs to take care of that first. Sam turns at the tell tale sound of wings fluttering in the back seat. Cas is sittuating Dean so that he is laying down in the back seat with the angel leaning over him. Okay, Dean is fine, Cas has got him. The younger Winchester starts to relax and enjoy this very rare occasion.

The ride is quiet for a few miles, after a while the youngest can hear his brothers slurred words.  
"Oh Cas, baby I knew you would save me," Dean kisses Cas, "I luuve you."  
"I know, I love you too Dean," Cas' deep gravely voice floats through the car in a soothing way.  
A small smile pulls at Sams lips. He's happy Cas and Dean have gotten together, the eye sex was killing him, not that it has lessened. At least he was untill he hears the smack of two lips connecting. His eyes widen and hands tighten on the wheel. Oh God they better not start making out with me in here. After a few more kisses the only sound is Dean murmuring cutesy things in Cas' ear. Sam lets out a relived puff of air.

His relif is not long lasting, it ends as soon as a moan is heard form the back seat. At first he thinks his brother is just in pain, but then he hears more.  
"Mmm, Baby, that's nice," Cas shushes Dean.  
NO THEY CAN'T BE. He's afraid to look. Soon after, when he hears more noises from the back, he turns to tell them to knock it the hell off. What he sees almost makes him swerve completely off the road. Cas is on top of Dean feverishly grinding there hips together. The other has a vice grip on the angels ass and is devouring his neck. Both of their shirts are half off, the trenchcoat long gone.  
"Dean, I do not think we should continue this in the car," Cas whispers, yet, he still allows the other man to bite his neck. A deep throaty moan is the only response the hunter gives before going after his companions neck again. Cas halfheatedly tries to get out of the hold on him, but then Dean sucks on that special spot behind his ear and gives up trying completely.  
"Oh God Dean," Cas tries to reason, "we can do this later."  
"I need you now, please, Castiel," Dean begs. Begging and the use of the angels full name is all he can take before he dives in for a sloppy rough kiss. When their hands start to go south Sam snaps out of it and tries to stop them. 

"Umm... You guys I'm in here too!" They're to far gone to even hear him.  
"You guys" "You guys" "STOP"  
The tone of Sams voice is getting pleading and desperate. He tries to swat at them from the front seat, but they just hold on tighter. When he makes the mistake of looking at them again Dean has his hand down Cas' pants and the angels head is thrown back in ecstasy. 

NOPE, thats it! Sam gets out just in time for Cas to release a loud deep moan. The youngest throws the car door open and pulls on Castiels leg.  
"For real you guys, stop, your not alone here!" Sam was almost in tears, he did not want to see this. There was no use trying to separate them they would just moan louder and pull each other closer. He was not staying for this shit. Sam is already miles down the road before the other two finally finish.

 

The impala is rocking and the windows are fogged up. Inside Cas and Dean are naked, rutting against each other. Dean can't take it any more he's so close. He can't even speak, all he can do is release breathy little moans. Cas whispering the most sinful of things into the hunters ear only pushes him closer to the edge. Dean still can't believe how filthy Cas can get. During the day he's his clueless, innocent angel self. At times like these, though, he turns into this angelic sex good with a dirty mouth and tourturing hips.  
"Oh god Cas," Dean panted into the angels neck.  
The angels lust filled voice reaches the hunters ears, "l can tell your close Dean, just from this. You haven't even gotten inside me, yet."  
Cas groanes when the hand on his dick turns and tightens. Dean finishes with a deep "Fuuuuuck" and a full body shudder. Cas Is right behind him with his lovers name falling from his lips at a pitch almost enough to shatter the windows. Finnally, when they're dressed and coming down from their orgasm highs Dean asks about Sam. 

"Ok, let me get this straight, I just started grabbing your dick in front of Sam."  
"Actually, we were behind him," Castiel deadpans.  
Dean turns his head and looks at Cas, "Anyway, he just got out and started walking to the motel."  
"I believe so but you were really distracting," Cas says with a small smile and far away look. Dean definitely doesn't blush, not even a little.  
"Well, yeah we should probably head to the hotel" Dean dosen't look at Cas as he pulls off but can feel the sly smile on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos if you enjoyed my little story. You can still kudos if you hated it, that's cool too.  
> =D.  
> Was I twelve when I wrote this...


End file.
